


Static light

by Methoxy



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, horror film, weird asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxy/pseuds/Methoxy
Summary: Princess Bubblegum surprises Marceline with an unexpected visit because she loves messing with her.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 14
Kudos: 243





	Static light

**Author's Note:**

> Very new to writing, open to criticism.

The sun was setting, noises of the day making place for the brisk winds of the night alongside the crickets. The calm of the astronomical twilight contrasted the loudness of the knocks at Marceline's door. She woke suddenly and paused hoping it was only a dream and she would not have to actually get up. However, when she heard the person calling out her name from outside she was compelled to float down to her living room and open the door.  
“Are you ok?” She asked, eyes barely opening.

“Did I wake you?” Bubblegum giggled.

“Yes. Yes you did.”

“I thought you'd be awake by now.”

She placed her delicate fingers on the vampire's chest lightly pushing her back as she invited herself in.

“Wait, were we seeing each other tonight and I forgot?” Marceline asked.

“No... I just happened to have some free time.”

They had been on several dates ever since the defeat of Golb, but the Princess dropping in unexpectedly was something completely new. If she hadn't been this sleepy she would have expressed much more excitement for this unforeseen visit.

Their relationship felt new to them, they had been separated and then friend for so long, they still had no idea of how to greet each other now. Should they kiss every time they meet again? Or should it just happen whenever it does?

Neither of them made the move.

The only thing that was done was a flickering of a switch, opening the bright light of the living room, forcing Marceline's eyes to shut even more.

“Why would you do this to me!?”

“I wanted to see.”

When her eyes finally opened she gazed at the person before her. She enjoyed the sight of her beautiful pink woman, her long legs, her short pink skirt and quite tightly attached blouse.

“I like your outfit.”

“Thanks.” Bonnibel could not bring herself to say she had picked it for her, but added “I like your sweatpants.”

“I know, they're high fashion.” She lightly chuckled realizing just how unprepared she was to see anyone, the Princess least of all,with her hair a mess and baggy old clothes. “So huh... Wanna watch a movie?”

“I'd love to.”

She took off her shoes and walked right to the ladder, followed by closely. As the vampire looked up, she took in just how short that skirt really was. If she could have blushed, she would have at this moment. She was quite enticed by the red lace underwear that fitted so well with the pink skin of her lover.

Bubblegum got to the room and sat in the middle of the small couch. She looked up at Marceline and her smile discreetly grew as she took a moment to appreciate how much of a cute mess her girlfriend was after she had just woken up.

“So what do y...”

“Horror.” The Princess interrupted the question.

“Ok, so are we talking bad rubber costume monster horror or good scary horror?”

“Definitely the latter.”

Marceline had always enjoyed watching horror films with Bonnibel, she was just too logical and smart to get scared by any of these nonsensical stories. She'd always end up getting frustrated at characters for going in a basement alone or what not. More often then not, her commentary was more entertaining than the film itself.

Pressing play, she sat down right next to her lover and settled comfortably. The dimly lit room created somewhat of a romantic ambiance, if it had not been for the gore and disturbing display that was to take place on the screen.

As the vampire leaned back against the armrest, the Princess approached her, placing her soft hands on each side of her pale face and stared intently into her crimson eyes. Marceline leaned in and crashed her lips into pulpy candy ones. She savoured the kiss, taking it slow and gently sliding her slitted tongue across the sweet lower lip of her lover. Her hands made their way into pink hair, holding her tight as her mouth slightly opened welcoming the vampire's cold tongue. When they eventually parted, Marceline stared back at Bonnibel who was completely flushed with her pupils so dilated it was merely impossible to see any of her fuchsia iris.

Then she quickly turned around and lied back down against the undead girl as if nothing had happened, just watching the film. At this moment, Marceline was a little more than enticed, but was also profoundly confused and evermore glad she did not have a heartbeat. Was she alone feeling this way? Was it too soon to go further? It had been around five centuries since the two had...

“Oh good idea, put that filthy Ouija board you found in the woods under your pillow. That boy shouldn't fear the occult, he should fear tetanus.”

They both giggled, but Marceline wasn't completely in the moment. Lost in her thoughts she wondered if her bra matched her lovely underwear. Then she tried to shake the thoughts off, but others came. What happen if she makes a move? Bubblegum was such a hard person to read and she was much easier to turn off than to turn on. She often caught herself wondering if she was just lying back in the days whenever she'd suddenly push her away and if it was nothing but a way to make her feel in control over the relationship. However she had changed, maybe things would be easier now.

“You can't sew different people together with that tread, you'd need nylon. This will rip through the skin.” She commented. “Look at them acting like they're stuck together.”

“Maybe it's like a fishing line tread.”

“Those or mostly made of nylon.”

The Princess shifted herself to look up at her girlfriend, but in the process she accidentally hit her face with the jewel of her crown. They both laughed as she removed it from her head, standing up and scanning the room for a proper place to put it. She ended up deciding that the TV was where it belonged for the evening. As she faced Marceline, her head remained turned toward the screen for a moment before she shifted her attention back at her lover. The screen served as a great backlight to trace her silhouette in the dark room. The clash between her elegant figure and the sewn people hanging from a wall screaming out in pain while being drained of their blood was more than odd. Bonnibel knew this and it reminded her of something interesting she once studied.

“There's an interesting psychological phenomenon called misattribution. It's when a person confuses an emotion with another one due to attributing their physical reaction to the wrong stimuli.”

“...Wha?”

“When a person's heart races and their pupils dilates due to the rush of adrenalin, they may be experiencing fear or love. Misattribution is when a person fails to recognize the right emotion in a confusing moment.”

Marceline looked at the film, at the slaughter that was presented to her before moving her interest back to Bonnibel and this made her grin.

“Are you trying to scare me into loving you?”

“Me? Scary?” She laughed innocently. “There's only one demon in this room and I'm not it.”

“Hey what's that supposed to mean?” Equally amused, she slowly got up. “I scare you?”

“Should I be scared?”

With that, Marceline pounced at her lover, sweeping her off her feet, making her giggle in the process. Swiftly, she dropped her back on the couch and placed herself above her. Her thigh landed between her legs, lifting up that skirt and her hands were placed on each side of the Princess. She hissed closed to her face.

“Oh no, a vampire...” Bubblegum sarcastically acted afraid, placing a hand above her turned head and using the other to pull her hair and collar back, exposing her neck as much as possible. “What will I ever do?”

As ridiculous of a display that was, the undead girl hated how much effect it was having on her. She would have loved to sink in her fangs into her delicious flesh. Pink is the sweetest shade of red.

“I think the horror movie logic is rubbing off on you.”

“Now that's scary.”

She stated, head still turned staring at the film. Marceline stood there, wondering if she should or even could bite her. They used to do it from time to time around five hundred years ago and Bonnibel would not get really injured by it, though she always said it was “Pleasantly painful”, her words exactly. One of the perks of being gum.

Slowly, she lowered herself, approaching her neck with caution. Her mouth was actually watering, though she did not have any intentions of biting her, not at the moment anyway. Her mind completely phased out the loud screeching coming from the TV, for now all was silent. Her world was just the sweet sensible skin of her lover's neck, on which she began planting kisses. It pleased her, when she saw from the side of her face the long pale pink eyelashes of Bonnibel moving down, closing her eyes to just enjoy the attention. Her hand moved from above her head to intertwine with long black locks, caressing the soft messy hair before landing behind her pointy ear.

“Marcy, I'd love to remember...”

“Hmm?”

“The way you bite...”

She stopped in her track and it was like her body could emit heat once again. She gazed down at her Princess, her pink skin full of shivers, her eyes close, the slow pattern of her deep breathing, hair tossed to the side, eagerly anticipating.

She leaned back down, and first she gently ran her tongue on her neck, earning a sigh in return. She felt a warm hand, move from her ear to get under her shirt. The nails ran a delicate trail up her back, pushing her down with an alluring impatience. Her fangs grazed the soft skin and when she finally positioned herself right she punctured it earning a moan from her lover. Pressure began to be applied, and nails began digging into her back. The hand that was holding the collar of her blouse joined into the baggy shirt scratching her as well. The whines Bonnibel was making were driving Marceline insane. This alongside her legs squeezing the thigh resting between them, pulling her closer, inviting her to bite harder, more ferociously. She could feel her rapid heartbeat against her lips, she had forgotten about this lovely detail. She applied more force and eventually, she was fully biting her, tasting her, drinking just a bit of that pink and relishing in the sweet sweet taste. Her eyes were closed and she was lost in the taste of her squirming, whining and panting lover.

“Oh liebling...”

Bubblegum uncontrollably muttered, much to her embarrassment, as she was clawing Marceline's back and squeezing the leg between her thighs with great pain and pleasure. Nothing could ever compare to this sensation, it was purely ecstatic, the piercing sting, the fangs within herself sucking at her, making her light-headed and weak, completely disconnecting for a moment of wicked bliss. It could not have been good for her, but she could never help herself back in the days and it seems she cannot now either.

The vampire finally released her grip, licking the fresh wound upon standing above her lovely prey and admiring her. She was panting with her eyes closed, still holding on firmly to the undead girl. Staring down at her, she was hoping she wanted more than a bite, because she definitely did not want to have to stop right there. A bite was far from being enough to quench her lust. Unaware of what the other wanted in that moment she began talking.

“What does liebling mean?”

“Shut up.”

“What?” She laughed.

“Shh... you heard nothing.”

Bubblegum's eyes finally opened, locking on to the devilish smile above her, which she always found so charming. She would have loved to say something, but there was no words making their way out of her mouth. Praising others was somewhat of a challenge and she hated it whenever she was around Marceline. She turned her head toward the film.

“That's still playing?”

“Well yeah.”

“Time warps whenever you do this. It's a bit like a dream. Do you release toxins from your fangs?”

“No... Eh, I don't know... Nah.”

She smiled wider to the comparison of her bite to a dream, it rubbed her the right way. She wondered if the Princess actually dreamed of her from time to time and the thought really pleased her.

“Maybe it's just the lying position, next time catch me from behind and press me against a wall.”

Bonnibel calmly stated while her girlfriend could not help but squeeze her legs and have her nails dig into the couch. It was like she had just reached into her subconscious and pulled out one of her fantasy. There was no way this was accidental.

“You're messing with me...” She stated, eyes wide and to this Bubblegum just giggled. “Bonnie!”

“You're too fun to mess with.” She pecked her girlfriend's lips before adding. “Well you've been sweet and very patient...”

“Wait, you were messing with me on our last date too when you attached me and said it was to study the limits of humanoid articulations in restraints!”

“I can't believe you didn't get it then.” Bonnibel mocked. “Although it was highly enlightening.” She added blushing deeply.

“Well with you it's hard to tell!”

She defended herself to the laughing woman who reached up and cupped her cold face upon kissing her lovingly.

“Get off of me and sit down comfortably.” She ordered affectionately.

“What now?”

She got on her knees getting a nice glimpse of the mess that was Bubblegum at this moment before she placed her skirt back down and backed away to get off the couch. She grabbed the other woman's shoulders and directed her to sit back and face her as she stood between her legs. She kissed the vampire once more upon crouching down between her legs with her hands on her thighs. Her head turned toward the film for a moment, a strange blood ritual was going on. Then she looked up at her lover while her hands reached up to grab at her waistband.

“Enjoy the show.”

Was softly whispered and Marceline did not know whether she meant the blood ritual or her, but she definitely knew which one she would rather watch. She was surprised as to how direct and comfortable Bonnibel was being with her and she loved it. She really had been missing this and it never felt so easy.

Her pants were tugged away and her hips were grabbed, inviting her to move forward a bit. She gazed down at her lover who was not making any eye contact, solely focusing on what she was doing to her. Her warm hands pushed the thighs to open up a bit more and then she caressed her way to the middle. Delicately, she ran one finger through the slit and unsurprisingly her darling was already quite worked up. Marceline sighed at the first touch, lying her head back against the couch as if tension she didn't know she had within just left. She placed her thumbs on her clit and gently alternated between one and the other, tracing small circles. It was one of the weird things only Bonnibel did and she had missed it greatly, it was just a little something different that felt nice.

The Princess looked up at her vampire who's eyes slowly closed as she went a little limp, completely relaxed. She approached slowly before finally connecting her mouth right where her lover wanted it, earning a hand in her hair pulling her closer. She began with painfully slow long laps, covering the entrance to the clit, earning sighs at each motion.

Marceline opened her eyes a bit, glimpsing at a person getting stabbed on TV as she had completely forgotten the film at this point, it was nothing but white noise. She moved her gaze down to Bonnibel who had her eyes shut and seemed to be enjoying this just as much as her.

“Hmm.. good girl...”

She could not help herself to comment and to this the fuchsia eyes lit up, frowning in disapproval. She was nibbled softly on the clit, making her moan and she could not tell whether this was reward or punishment. She lied back again, closing her eyes and losing herself to the sensations waltzing between long laps, quick flickering over her most sensible area and sucking it. It changed at every right moment, keeping her on edge and building up some sort of heat within her.

The film ended and it was completely silent, leaving room only to the carnal sounds they were making. It was inflaming to the vampire who felt herself getting wetter, defiling even more her Princess' pretty face.

“Hmmm...”

She moaned, lapping and swallowing the excess juice produced by the arousal of her dazed demon. That was not the reaction Marceline had anticipated and it nearly sent her over the edge. Her other hand joined the now messy pink hair pulling harder against her, almost there. She felt warm fingers, creeping near her entrance, pressing slightly and slowly entering, pressing all the right places upon retracting and coming back again. She had always been so good with her hands, this added to the sucking sensation, it was just too much. She never wanted this to end, completely stiff and fighting with herself for this to go on, trying to disconnect from the building heat that was burning her like hell fire.

Her mind went blank.

She snapped.

Her thighs squeezed so hard she could have choked the life out of her as she came hard, groaning loudly, pulling on her soft gum hair. Her Princess did her best to simply continue while all of this was happening, just to see how long this could go on. It was like she could feel her heart pound again, she was burning inside, she was alive and breathless.

She laid back against the couch, slowly letting go of Bonnibel who licked her fingers clean, and proceeded to groom her hair a little upon placing her hands on the pale thighs and getting up.

“C'm'ere...” Marceline muttered her hands lazily reaching forward to her Princess. “Come closer...”

She finally stepped forward and her waist was grabbed on both side. Marceline held tight as she pulled herself toward Bubblegum, her head landing against her stomach. She felt gentle hands running through her hair.

“Undress me.”

“Yeah...” She backed away a little. “Well actually, you're really hot in that outfit... I'll keep what I like.”

She lifted the skirt and finally she grabbed on each side of those delicious underwear, pulling her close. She ran her hand back, grabbing her nice plump ass earning a discreet squeak in the process. She bit the underwear depleting it of its bright red colour upon pulling them down. As she came back up she could not help herself but to run her long slitted tongue over her lover's nearly dripping heat. She tasted like cherry soda, she always did and it never stopped amazing the undead girl.

She popped her head out of the skirt only to have her shirt grabbed by Bonnibel. She began pulling it up wanting to see her completely naked, wanting to see that firm stomach she always found so hot. Marceline obliged, throwing her shirt away. Then she grabbed on to her Princess who sat on her, legs on each side and she could feel her, warm all over, dripping slowly right on her crotch. Squeezing her waist uncontrollably she stared into seductive fuchsia eyes. The lighting the blank TV was providing was just enough for them to see one another.

“Tell me your bra matches.”

“It always does, you should know that.”

“You're perfect.” She grunted, tearing the blouse in half.

“Hey!”

She plunged her face right into her small bouncy breast, latching on to the lingerie with her teeth and giving it the same treatment as the underwear. Once done, she pulled hard to rip it right off the pink body she desperately needed to ravish.

“Marceline, my clothes!”

She was having trouble with seriously scolding her lover for behaviours that were enrapturing her more and more. She remembered what it was like to sleep with her, she remembered what it was like to be overwhelmed by a powerful being who could do as they please with your body, to be overwhelmed in sensations, to get in bed with quite literally a beast. Her head was thrown back, panting loudly while her breasts were getting licked by this cold and so agile demonic tongue, hands were all over her body, scratching, grabbing, pulling, squeezing, there was no rhythm set yet, just madness of desire.

Suddenly her cold mouth wrapped around one of her nipples, giving it a hard suck, flickering her tongue over the bud.

“Oh lieb...”

She swiftly covered her own mouth to keep herself from finishing this embarrassing sentence. Sadly for her, the vampire had heard everything and was laughing against her chest. Insulted, Bonnibel went on pinching her girlfriend's ear.

“Ow!”  
She firmly grabbed her wrist and when she saw another hand coming for her other ear she stopped it too. She extended her arms and pushed them back, forcing Bubblegum to arch her back, exposing herself fully and completely submitting to her.

“Oh liebling.”

She emphasized on this mysterious word, mocking Bonnibel who silently glared at her for a moment before dropping her head back in her forced position. Marceline simply stared for a moment and without really thinking proceeded to pull harder on her wrists, to arch her back slowly and continuously.

“Hm... T-that hurts.” She hardly breathed out, the motion stopping suddenly.

“Too much?”

“N-no... I can.. I...”

It was obviously very difficult to talk in this overstretched position, but the undead girl knew she could trust her words if she said this was fine. She watched the small pink body, rib cage poking out, panting in a fast rhythm, she gazed at her chest, rising and falling rapidly. Finally, she leaned forward and nibbled at one of her nipple, sucking at it, licking at it. Bonnibel could not breathe faster than she could now, her moaning was muffled by her lack of air and she was intrigued as to where her body could go from there. Eventually, as she kept on being stimulated, the discomfort dissipated leaving her to feel nothing but the frigid mouth working its magic on her sultry body. She stared at the blank TV behind her, unable to exhale nor inhale. Her vision blurred, her eyes rolled, completely ecstatic and trembling uncontrollably.

Suddenly she was pulled back straight, her face landing in messy black hair. She was feeling tingly, cold, lost and aroused, she could not feel her body fully yet and because of it she had no idea why her lover was digging her nails into her and grunting. Marceline alone had felt the torrid spatter pulling her out of her nearly unconscious state had produced, covered in it, completely wet, it left her starving.

She held on tight to her soft girlfriend and flew to the bed, dropping her there. She landed on her knees in between the pink legs grabbing her by the ankle and pulling her upward, dragging her across the sheets. Her hands grabbed on the the waist, bellow the skirt, nails digging in, bringing her pussy up to her face, leaving Bonnibel, in another uncomfortable position with only her higher back and head resting on the bed, while the rest of her body was being held up as if she was nothing but a piece of meat to devour. The vampire sat comfortably and began running her tongue all over the warm area of her lover's body, making her drip slowly landing on her chin and flowing down to her chest. Not much time was spent on soft and slow licks upon switching to rougher nibbling. She went on pushing her long strange tongue within the entrance seeking more moans and reactions from her Princess. She watched her, gripping at sheets, eyes closed, mouth open, twitching from time to time whenever particularly sensible spots were found. The noises she was making weren't as high pitched as when she was getting bit, but definitely more desperate, less vocal, more breath like and in this moment it was music to the vampire's ears. It was impossible for her to add any movement to what was being done to her, no way to grind against this lovely demonic mouth, no way to pull her any close, she just had to take it all and let it slowly build up within herself.

Marceline stopped for a moment, pulling out and staring down at the twitching woman who sobbed at the lost sensations. She opened her eyes and looked up at the smirking woman. A frown formed on her face.

“Resume.” She tried to fiercely order.

“Grab your boobs.”

“What?”

“C'mon it's gonna be hot.”

“You're so...” She sighed and rolled her eyes, blushing visibly as she brought her hands to her breasts. “Happy? Now, get back to it.”

“Yeah... Pull out your tongue.” She chuckled obviously aroused and amused.

“No, that's ridiculous.”

“Ok you don't have to...” Her eyes went back to the neglected heat near her face. “ but I'd be very very happy if you did it...”

She mumbled upon crashing her mouth once again with the delectable sex of her lover, sliding her tongue right in, earning a lovely moan. She looked down at her Princess, who hadn't closed her eyes yet, incapable of making eye contact and obviously holding back a smile that appeared more visible any time she'd make a sound. Eventually her gaze did cross the vampire's and she quickly shut her eyes, but then she smiled fully for an instant. Her mouth open and her tongue stuck out, shyly and finally fully.

Things only intensified from this point forward, hands grasping harder, tongue going deeper, fangs pushing against her spread lips, movements getting more and more erratic. She could not help but stare down at her lover, her thorned clothes, shuddering constantly, moaning loudly, hands squeezing her own breasts against her will, tongue out, drooling slightly. She looked like a pornographic mess and it was absolutely dreamy.

Her legs stiffened, one foot pointing straight toward the ceiling as she came, hands releasing her chest only to end up in her hair, tongue not retracting, looking like a wreck who had completely lost control of her body.

Marceline let go of her, retracting her tongue slowly and letting her body down on the bed gently. Bonnibel's eyes opened and widened as she witness her girlfriend's wet chest and stomach, the racy sight left her speechless. She never thought this woman could look hotter, but there she was. Her arms reached out, inviting her lover to embrace her.

She lied down in her arms, legs, intertwined, snuggling her head in the crook of Bubblegum's neck. She felt a delicate hand creep down her body and grabbed it.

“Woah there... I'm still too sensible for now.”

She chuckled, stunned by her girlfriend's audacity. They lied together, silently for a moment and she could feel herself drifting back to sleep, hypnotized by Bonnibel's calm breathing pattern, enveloped in her cotton candy like aroma, comfortable in her warmth.

The Princess stared at the ceiling, the cold body pressing against her cooling her down. She took a deep breath and finally managed to speak up.

“It means darling.”

“Hmm?” She responded half awake.

“Liebling means darling. You're my darling.” She confessed and her grip tightened to other woman who lightly giggled.

“Bonnie Bonnie, formal even in your pet names during sex. How come you've never said that before?”

Her head turned to look up at her Princess who's eyes widened a bit. She was out of her comfort zone, but she needed to be there and they both knew it.

“Well it's not like I was going to say hot babe or something like that.” They both laughed, those two words sounded atrociously sarcastic coming out of her mouth.

“Hot babe.” Marceline purred as if she could correct her.

“Well I've never called you darling in the past...” She paused for a moment of reflection. “I used to be infatuated with you...”

“Used to?”

“Yes... Now I feel... more...” The last word came out as a discreet timid whisper, yet it was the most she had ever said in regards to her emotions toward the vampire who smiled and perked up on her elbow gazing down at her Princess.

“Well Bonnibel Bubblegum, I more you too.”

She affectionately mocked her girlfriend who rolled her eyes. She leaned in to kiss her, but pink fingers made their way to her face, gently pushing against her. This was not right and Bonnibel needed to fix this. She took a deep breath and looked away upon murmuring.

“I love you, Marceline.”

There was a moment of silence during which the Princess finally dared to make eye contact and they shared a loving gaze. The undead girl smiled wider upon responding.

“Ah! I knew it.”

In no time she was getting attacked on all sides by precise pink hands, poking and pinching her all over as she squirmed and laughed loudly.

“Ok ok! I love you too! I love you, Bonnie!”

“Yeah, you better.”

She said in a fake angry voice, unable to contain the joy she was experiencing from this long awaited love confession. Marceline leaned in again and this time she was not pushed away. Their lips met and they shared a long passionate kiss.


End file.
